


Creatures Of Habit

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Inspired by Music, Roy shows up for a bit but not tag worthy, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Specifically the song Creatures by Shinedown, Takes place in Raigh’s recruitment chapter, like all of my fics, oops my hand slipped, what are tags, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's No Need To Panic, Cause You're Just As Tragic
Relationships: Chad & Lleu | Raigh, Chad & Lleu | Raigh & Lugh, Lleu | Raigh & Lugh
Kudos: 4





	Creatures Of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy y'all. I made my first FE6 fic!! I hope you like it aaaaa I worked really hard on it!!

_ “Nothing’s ever gonna change. Cause I ain’t gonna run away.”  _

He remembered the time when he said those words to Lugh. His voice so genuine, as if it were a promise, the words so reassuring as if to make his brother not worry. He was a different person back then, merely a child, he thought. But a part of him missed that side of him, and Lugh and Chad knew that. 

Why did he run away? 

Of course, he knew why! He wished to obtain power! He did not care about Lugh and Chad! He just needed to get out of that wretched orphanage he called home! He shouldn’t get all sappy like that; it would make him weak and vulnerable! 

Why oh why did he leave? 

Him and his stupid wish for power! But...maybe with that power, he could protect the ones he cared about. He wanted his brother and Chad to be safe, but what good would that do? He left them without even telling them where he was going to? Would he even see them again? 

If at any point he did care, he would’ve told himself he did. But they would probably hate him  _ if  _ they ever saw him again. No matter, though. Better to keep going after his goal than go after the people he once cared about.

Blinking a few times, he got past his internal monologue and proceeded to dash to Jutes. The biggest city in the entire Western Isles. Upon reaching the town, he saw...creatures...not necessarily human...they were.  _ What were they, dragons? Yes, dragons.  _

“So  _ that's _ what the "unhuman" is. Bern really  _ has _ brought dragons into this world...What to do now...?” He trailed on, looking for potential ways to inspect the power, “Ah, I know. I’ll pose as a soldier!” 

So that’s what he did. And for some reason, it worked! He could  _ feel _ the draconic energy toward him now, and damn, it was good. 

As he walked through the city, he caught sight of what seemed to be two children, one of them looked to be a thief and the other a mage. He only knew two people who looked exactly like that; Lugh and Chad.

“Raigh!” they both exclaimed.

“Lugh? Chad? What are you doing here?” 

“That’s what we should be asking you!” Chad said.

“It’s good to see you again, Raigh!” Lugh rushed to his brother and hugged him. “ I'm glad you're Okay! We were all worried about you! I know you wanted to train your magic skills, but you left so suddenly.”

“Agh! That’s enough, Lugh. Go away!” He pulled Lugh out, “Anyways, What happened to the orphanage? Why are you two here?”

“ ...I knew you'd be concerned. You ran off, but I knew you'd never forget us.” Chad said.

“Raigh… The orphanage is gone...” Lugh

“W-What? What happened?” Raigh asked, taken aback at the news.

“Bern's troops burned it to the ground when they invaded Lycia. Poppa... He couldn't…” Chad said. He couldn’t hold back his tears.

At that moment, the news pierced his heart, he wanted to cry, but he did not want to. It would only make him weak. So, keeping his voice as normal as possible, he said, “What?! They killed Poppa...?” 

“Mm. Poppa was killed trying to protect us... The young children are under the care of the Saint Elimine Church now.” Lugh

“...I see. It's for the best... They'll be happier at the church than at that dilapidated orphanage.” 

“I-I'm going to avenge him. We're stuck on these Isles now. But I know we'll go back and fight Bern full force someday...!” Chad exclaimed.

“Raigh! Come with us. We'll defeat Bern, and then we can go back to the children!” Lugh exclaimed.

“Sorry, not interested.” Raigh shook his head. 

“But-” Lugh was cut off when Chad chimed in. 

“I suppose there's no point in telling you, though, is there?” Chad interrupted voice low. 

“Then again... the Lycian Army might be good company. They're sure to come across more dragons at some point. All right, you got me. I suppose I'll go with you.” Raigh

“Raigh…” Lugh’s eyes lit up.

“I just want you to know one thing. I'm not joining in avenging Poppa or the orphanage! Bern has a deep connection with the dragons. I want to learn more.” 

  
  
  


“I know, Raigh,” Lugh replied, that shimmer in his eyes still present. 

“Then stop looking at me like that!” Raigh shouted. 

“Heh. That's it. Fine. Just don't get in my way, Raigh.” Chad bluntly said.

“We should bring you to meet Lord Roy! He’s gonna be so happy to meet you!” Lugh exclaimed.

“Who is this Roy person?”

“Oh! He's the leader of the Lycian army!”

“Hmm, sounds like a respectable person. Bring me to him, then!”

“Sure!”

Lugh enthusiastically grabbed his hand and ran toward where Roy was, “Don’t rush me!!” Raigh demanded. But Lugh didn’t listen. 

“Lord Roy! Look! We found my brother!”

“Oh?” he then got interrupted by Raigh,

“So you are the famous Roy. I’m Raigh a _shaman._ ” he presented some of his dark magic, then said, “Hope joining you helps me reach my goal!”

“Well, I’m glad to have you, Raigh!” 

“Yeah, whatever,” he scoffed, 

“We are liberating the isles from the tyrannic Etrurian rule and free the slaves. We could use your power to help our cause!”

“That doesn’t matter to me, I’m only here to see the dragon’s power!” Raigh exclaimed, then proceeded to dash away.

* * *

As the battle in Jutes continued, Raigh, Lugh, and Chad were fighting off enemy soldiers.  At that moment, he felt himself get hit with a spell, it didn’t hurt, but rather it felt odd. A few moments passed with Raigh just standing still. “R-Raigh?” He heard Lugh ask, “wh-what’s going on?”

That’s when the pain settled in, his head, his head was suddenly in utter distress. Before, it just felt numb, but now it was hurting him. What was this power?! Even he didn’t know!

Tears fell from his eyes; that never happened. He just couldn’t contain himself. Then, before he knew it, he felt unable to control his body. He fell under the influence of this spell,  _ ‘What is happening? I can’t control myself!’ _

The pain was unbearable now; he was angry, utterly angry. Then he realized what was happening;  _ he was under the influence of a berserk staff.  _

With the last of his consciousness he had left, he shouted, “Chad...Lugh...run!”

“Raigh...are you okay?”

“Lugh, he’s not going to listen to you. We better run!”

“B-But...Raigh...I don’t want to leave him behind again! We just found him after so long!!”

“I know, but he’s dangerous! If we stay...he might kill you.”

“Okay...we will come back for him later…right?”

“We will, Lugh. Let’s just get away from him for now.” Chad promised.

Raigh felt the dark magic of his nosferatu tome wisp through his fingers; it seared his hand along with the pure rage he felt in his heart from the influence of the spell. If he were to have attacked a soldier, he would've let himself be under this control. However,  _ who  _ he was attacking was what he panicked himself about. 

Lugh.

Unable to control the fury his body was going through, he launched a massive blow at Lugh, and it hit. All Raigh could do was stand there as his body hit Lugh many times. He couldn’t feel sadness at first, but he snapped back. Hard.

The utter blood-curdling scream he heard from his brother, it was so loud. It caused himself to realize what he had done, as though a sword stabbed his heart. Then he saw Chad, who heard the scream as well. 

Chad turned around, just to see Lugh falling to the ground, “LUGH!! NO!!” he shouted as he ran to him. He then looked at Raigh, 

Lugh. Gone. All because of him. Finally, feeling himself revert back to normal, he dropped to his knees and started  _ breaking _ . What had he done?  _ ‘What  _ **_have_ ** _ I done _ ?’ He let a spell take control of him. Perhaps he wasn’t so good at magic as he expected himself to be. He dropped the tome from his hand and looked at the state of his hand, the aftermaths of dark magic; his fingers were burnt. That made him hurt worse. He used his dark magic to kill his own brother. If he had just known how to deal with staves, he would’ve prevented this. 

He wanted to say ‘I’m sorry.’ but he couldn’t, nobody could forgive him for this. So he decided to tell himself it was fine. If he didn’t care about his brother, maybe he wouldn’t have to suffer this grief. 

“Raigh! What have you done!” 

“...What have I done…?,” he replied, almost in a daze as he started crying his eyes out. 

“Raigh…” 

“Chad I-” 

“Look Raigh...I know you were in control of that berserk staff...It’s not your fault…”

“It was my fault!! It's  **_fine!_ ** I’m **_fine!_ ** ” 

“But...Lugh is now gone. Nothing can change that..”

He wanted to insist otherwise, but what good would that have done?  _ ‘I don’t care. Lugh was annoying anyway.’ _ he muttered to himself. _ ‘I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care!’  _

Except, he does. 

Lugh was right. Raigh really is just a caring person inside. All Raigh wanted was to have him back; he was sorry for leaving without notice, he was sorry for leaving everyone behind. He was sorry he couldn’t protect everyone when Bern’s forces destroyed the orphanage. 

He grabbed Lugh’s dying body and said, “...Lugh...don’t die on me!” 

“It wasn’t your fault Raigh...I’m sorry I couldn’t talk to you more...head back to the orphanage for me... will you?” 

“LUGH! NO!!” Raigh cried, “I promise you...when this is all over...I will…” 

“Good…” Lugh then closed his bright green eyes and went limp. 

Raigh was furious at himself. He fucked up, and he wanted to scream, so, as loud as he could, with Lugh’s body in his arms, he cried. 

“ **L-LUGH!!** ”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm preeeeeety sure berserk staff doesnt appear in chapter 12 of FE6, but I kinda wanted to add one in anyway. So uh yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
